The present disclosure relates to identifying accessibility issues for users of computer devices.
Today all electronics and information technology must be accessible to individuals with disabilities. As such, individuals with disabilities may use assistive technologies, such as screen readers, magnifiers, and/or speech recognition to use applications and/or user interfaces operating on computer devices. However, accessibility errors may occur when a user access an application and/or user interface that may prevent assistive technologies from working effectively.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in identifying errors and/or accessibility issues with applications and/or user interfaces.